


Stuff and Nonsense

by fits_in_frames



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-01
Updated: 2006-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fucking in a motel, Jack thinks, is infinitely better than fucking in that damned tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuff and Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> _i can give you the present_  
>  _i don't know about the future_  
>  _that's all stuff and nonsense_  
>  {the split enz // stuff and nonsense}
> 
> For [](http://hansbekhart.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hansbekhart.livejournal.com/)**hansbekhart**.

Fucking in a motel, Jack thinks, is infinitely better than fucking in that damned tent. The bed, though moth-eaten and dented and stained, is still a bed and not the cold, hard ground. His knees don't ache afterwards and he likes being naked as the day he was born. Neither he nor Ennis say a single word to each other while they fuck, and it's not much different when they're done. They smoke and make idle talk about how they missed each other, but it's all stuff and nonsense, until one of them mentions Brokeback, and the room goes quiet.


End file.
